


Cookies

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin really wants that cookie





	Cookies

Merlin looked at the cookies. Mam said he couldn't have any since they were for when her book club came over, but they were _cookies_ and they smelled so good.

"Go, have one, nobody will notice." 

When Merlin looked to the left, there was a little version of him, all dressed in black with little red horns on his head sitting on his shoulder, dangling his feet. Merlin blinked.

"Don't! If you don't take one, you will get one when the book club ladies come over." 

Looking to his right, a little version of him in a white tunic-like robe and little wings on his back fluttered nervously close to his ear. If he was not mistaken, this one even had a halo. He took a deep breath. 

"You didn't have a cookie in so long and you will get the left-overs anyway, so what's the harm in already taking one?"

The little devil grinned at him and made an encouraging gesture. 

"Right, you will get the left-over cookies anyway," the little angel said and fluttered around even more nervous than before. "Just wait and you won't get in trouble."

Merlin wasn't sure what to do. He really wanted a cookie and he didn't feel like waiting until that boring book club was over. All they ever did was sit around and talk endlessly. 

"She won't even notice. The moment the door bell rings, she'll be way too busy to count cookies. Come on, Merlin, you know I'm right." The devil flicked the tail Merlin hadn't noticed before. 

"It's not right! It's theft and you will get in trouble! Just be patient and you will be rewarded." The angel batted his wings even harder. 

Merlin still hadn't reached a decission when the door bell rang and the women started to come into the house. 

"Oh, hi there, Merlin." Mrs. Sniders from across the street came into the kitchen, carrying a box that probably held a cake. 

"Hi, Mrs. Sniders." He had just reached for a cookie when she had barged in. 

"Always so polite, your little boy, Hunith." The tall blonde woman smiled widely, reached over him and took a cookie off the tray. She winked at him. "Here you go. It'll be our little secret."

The celestial beings on his left and right went POOF and Merlin didn't care that they both made some annoyed sounds before they did so as he nibbled happily on his cookie.


End file.
